


Syrupy Sweet

by redchemist



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Cause who doesn't love ice cream?, F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchemist/pseuds/redchemist
Summary: Becky surprises Alyssa by flying in during her bye week to spend a few days with her favorite goalkeeper.  Alyssa decides to pull a surprise of her own and take her girl to her favorite ice cream shop in Chicago.





	Syrupy Sweet

It was a scorching summer day in Chicago and Alyssa had just finished up her morning training with the Chicago Red Stars. She grabbed a mango Body Armor from the team fridge on her way out the door and made her way to the player parking lot. As she approached her Buick she saw a body leaning up against the driver’s side door. Now her curiosity was peaked and the goalkeeper picked up her pace. When she drew close to the car a grin broke out on her face. The person leaning against her car was her favorite blonde (and her girlfriend) Becky.

“What in the world are you doing here?” Shock colored the younger woman’s voice when she got close enough to her woman.

“I wanted to surprise you. It is our bye week and I got permission to fly out here for a few days from Vlatko.” Becky grinned at Alyssa as she wound her arms around Alyssa’s neck.

“I am very surprised. In the best possible way.” The goalkeeper assured Becky before capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. It had been too long since she got to taste the addicting flavor that was her favorite defender. “Let me take you home.”

“Only if you have nothing else you have to do.”

“I don’t. I promise.” Alyssa separated herself from Becky and threw her bag in the trunk. When she slid into the driver’s seat, Becky had already climbed into the front passenger seat.

Alyssa started the car and eased out of the parking lot. She didn’t want to go straight home just yet. She knew they wouldn’t leave once they did return to her apartment. The goalkeeper decided they needed a pit stop along the way. Once her destination was in mind, Alyssa reached over and took Becky’s hand in her own. The blonde readily interweaved their fingers and relaxed further into the seat. The pair sat in comfortable silence, listening to the radio as Alyssa cruised down the road. When Alyssa missed the turn for her exit, the blonde got curious.

“Lys honey did you zone out? Wasn’t the exit for your new place?”

“Yeah. But we aren’t going there just yet. I am taking you on an impromptu date.”

“Oh.” Becky smiled at the thoughtful surprise. “Carry on then beautiful.” She placed a kiss on Alyssa’s knuckles. That drew a smile from the quiet keeper.

She went up two exits and pulled off into the heart of downtown. Alyssa navigated the ever-present traffic like a pro and slid her car into a Pay-to-Park spot with no trouble. She took her hand from Becky’s to grab her phone from her pocket and pull up the app. Two minutes later she had paid for the parking spot for the next two hours. Now that parking was taken care of, she slid out of the driver’s seat and jogged around the front of the car to open Becky’s door. Her sweetness made the defender melt. After all this time together, Alyssa still made sure to treat her like a lady. She let Alyssa help her out of the car and thanked her with a kiss on her cheek.

The couple held hands as Alyssa guided them down the busy sidewalk. She had found this place after she had moved into her new apartment. The goalkeeper had wanted to get out and learn her new neighborhood and take in what was around her. What she stumbled upon had become her favorite pick-me-up spot or post game victory celebration. 

“Ice cream?” Becky questioned her lady.

“I feel like the day calls for it. It is already pretty warm and this place is the best.” Alyssa told her as she opened the door for her woman. Becky stepped inside and once through the second set of double doors, shivered at the sudden decrease in temperature. 

The shop was styled like an old school ice cream parlor. The display case held over 30 flavors and you could get the ice cream in a waffle cone bowl, old fashioned cone, or in a bowl. It was starting to get crowded as the heat of the day approached but there were still a few open tables. Most customers already had their ice cream and were eating. Alyssa guided Becky up to the counter and stood behind her. Her arms went around her waist and her chin rested comfortably on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Pick whatever flavor you want. I have gotten a different one every time I have been here and they are all divine.” Alyssa whispered against the shell of Becky’s ear which sent shivers down the defender’s spine. Alyssa’s scent completely filled her nostrils and distracted her in the most wonderful way as she stared at all the ice cream flavors. Luckily, no one had come in behind them so she had time to choose her ice cream.

Becky ends up ordering a mint chocolate chip waffle bowl while Alyssa goes for a rocky road bowl. The bowls are filled with three large scoops and topped with chocolate syrup for Becky while caramel syrup went on Alyssa’s. The goalkeeper paid for the bowls and Becky went to find a table. After collecting napkins and spoons, brunette looked for the blonde. She spotted the soft curls at a table with a window seat and made her way over. She was greeted with a smile upon her arrival, Becky putting her phone down to take a spoon.

“Cheers.” The defender tapped her bowl against Alyssa’s, drawing yet another smile. Each grabbed a bite and moaned at the deliciousness. It was top notch ice cream with the best companion. They ate the first few bites in relative silence, basking in the feeling of being with each other again and the perfection that was their ice cream. Alyssa’s hand had snaked across the table and taken Becky’s in her own. A simple gesture, but it still warmed Becky’s heart.

“So Vlatko gave you time off huh? What did you promise him in return?” Alyssa teased the blonde, quirking her eyebrows in between bites of ice cream.

“Not much. Just the usual private lap dance at his house and one favor for whatever he desires.” Becky deadpanned, loving the way Alyssa tried to hide that spark of anger before she realized her girlfriend was being facetious. “Breathe Lys. I told him I would keep up with my work out and try to get a session in with JJ if I could so I wasn’t working alone.

“You shouldn’t joke about things like that after what the previous owners of your team did.” The goalkeeper grumbled, trying to stay angry at her lady. Her attempt wasn’t being very successful. Becky batted those big blue eyes at her and she melted every time.

“You’re right but you know I am only joking. I would never.” Becky reassured her girlfriend, doing her best to sooth her ruffled feathers.

“I know you wouldn’t. I trust you. It is others I worry about.” Alyssa promised the blonde, squeezing her hand before taking another bite of ice cream.

“Mmm that’s fair. But you really shouldn’t. My trusty roommate Barnie will scare them off.”

“True. That woman still scares me.” Alyssa shuddered at some distant goalkeeper training memory.

They finished up their ice cream and cleared their table to make room for a young teenage couple. Alyssa captured Becky’s hand in her own and walked her back out to the car. The goalkeeper opened her door and made sure not close the blonde’s fingers in the door. After dodging traffic, she slid into the driver’s seat and started her car back up. Alyssa slid out of the parking spot when there was a short break in traffic and started towards her apartment. Becky was watching the city go by, her head leaned against the window to take in as much as possible. Alyssa stole glances when they were at lights, captivated still by the way the sun lit up the highlights of Becky’s luscious blonde locks. She still managed to fall a little more in love with Becky every time she saw her.

Alyssa successfully navigated the downtown Chicago streets to her building’s parking garage. Again, she hopped out and opened Becky’s door for her before retrieving the bags from the trunk. Hand in hand they strolled up through the garage to the front lobby of the building. The desk manager Lucas greeted them.

“You’re back early today Alyssa.”

“I have a good reason to be Lucas. My girlfriend flew in to surprise me.”

“Ah this is the famous Becky. Alyssa has told me so much about you. She is a very lucky woman.” Lucas reached out from behind the desk and shook Becky’s hand. The blonde shot a look at Alyssa.

“What exactly have you been telling people about me?”

“Only how amazing you are and how I couldn’t wait to see you again.” Alyssa assured her girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

“Oh you two stop it. I can’t handle the cuteness this early into my shift.” Lucas sassed as he sat back down. 

“Well fine then. Goodbye Lucas.” Alyssa shot back just as sassy and pulled Becky into the elevator. The blonde broke out into giggles once the door closed.

“What? He said he couldn’t handle it.” The goalkeeper deadpanned, which only made Becky laugh harder.

“Nothing my sweetheart. Absolutely nothing.” Becky wiped the few tears that formed from her eyes as they stepped out onto the 14th floor of the building. A short jaunt down the hallway later and they were in Alyssa’s apartment. Bags were dropped by the door and shoes kicked off before both women made their way to the living room. Becky stood in front of the large panel glass windows and stared out at the towering city all around them. Alyssa walked over and again wrapped around her love, hands snaking under her shirt to touch bare skin.

“Welcome home.” She husked and kissed Becky’s temple. The blonde hummed happily and snuggled back into the warm embrace.

“Anywhere with you is home.” Becky answered and sunk further back into her lover’s arms. She meant every word she said. Sure, she had the house in Kansas City with Barnie and the kitties, but Alyssa was her true home. Wherever her quiet goalkeeper was, that is where the blonde’s heart resided. And for the next 3 days, home was Chicago. Becky thought she could learn to love The Windy City. Who knows, maybe one day the kitties would too.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, don't really know where this came from. I am struggling a little with inspiration at the moment so I am writing anything as it flows. I really like the way this turned out. I can't wait to see how Alyssa does in the upcoming friendlies (hopefully she has a strong back line to help) but regardless experience is what both her and Ash (once healthy) need at the moment. And Abby Smith?! How about that call-up!  
> Side note, I am going to a conference for my job next week so I won't have to much time to write until that is over. I have to perfect my poster presentation before the conference starts!  
> As always, I truly appreciate the love and support you all give me. Your comments and kudos help make my dark world a little brighter.  
> -Red


End file.
